The Beginning of the End
by RageHer0
Summary: (Takes place 33 years after Mockingjay) A new chapter begins as Rye & Willow learn of their parents' past. A mysterious ship arrives in District 4 and brings terrible news from their foreign land. With the outside world calling for help, will Rye & Willow be chosen to venture outside the Republic of Panem? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Willow's POV:**

I stand in the meadows, the forgotten graveyard of the fallen. Burned by the Old Capitol's bombs. We try our best to forget, but it will always be with us. The Hunger Games are gone, President Snow is gone. I used to not know, about all this. I was born is a world of peace, not realising what my parents went through but now I know. It was hard for them to explain what had happened. Why mother had nightmares and woke up screaming, why father used to grip the back of chairs and throw things in anger. I now know.

Every time I visit the meadows, I remember them. Every time I see flowers, I think of what mother said about Aunt Prim. Every time I visit the lake, I see Finnick. Every time I see a mockingjay, I sing to it just like mother and granddad. Every time I catch sight of a dandelion, it represents the promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses.

* * *

 **Peeta's POV:**

I stand behind Willow and watch as she looks at the meadows, she understands now. What Katniss and I went through, how hard we fought to bring peace to the Republic of Panem.

'I didn't realise until now, you two must have loved each other a lot to go through all that.' Willow turns to me, 'When you where hijacked, she still loved you even though your hijacked self was convinced that she was a mutt. When it was all over, she forgave you and you were everything to her. She loved you even when she wasn't sure of it herself.'

Willow rushes over to me and hugs me tight. 'Want to go back now?' I ask softly. My eighteen year old daughter nods and we walk back to our house. 'Do you understand now?'

'Yes,' she answers, 'Why did you not tell me before?'

I sigh, 'I think it's the fact that we didn't want to scare you and Rye.'

'Are you going to tell Rye?' Willow asks, her blue eyes staring up at me

'When the time comes, then yes but not now.'

'What about Eve? Does she know? What happens if she tells Rye?'

'I doubt that Eve knows. Her parents don't really know the full details about the Rebellion like we do.'

Willow nods and we walk in silence for awhile, 'Did you always love Mum, even if she didn't like you back.'

I smile, 'Always.'

* * *

 **Eve's POV:**

I knock on the door and I hear Rye rush downstairs to get it. He swings it open and smiles when he sees me at stand there. 'Come in!' He says invitingly

I enter the house and haul the bags onto the kitchen table. 'Here are your groceries, Mr. Mellark.' I say

'Thank you, Eve.' He says and grabs out the wheat

'What are you cooking?' I ask

'Well, you have to see later,'

I groan and he chuckles. 'Hey Eve, check out what I found in the meadows.'

Rye says from behind me, I turn around and he leads me out of the house and into the backyard. A big willow tree, surrounded by various plants and flowers fill the area. I sit under the tree while Rye searches for whatever he is looking for.

'Ah, here it is!' He cries. I get up and walk over to him, as soon as I reach a half a metre away from him, he turns around and offers the object to me, 'For you!' He shouts

I look at the object in his hand and see a droopy flower in his hands. One of the petals fall away and I start laughing my head off. He looks hurt and runs away from me, back into the house. I stop laughing and try to call him back but he doesn't listen to me.

I run after him but he is faster. He sprints into the house and bolts up the stairs, to his room. I enter the house and Mr. Mellark half smile at me. 'Did it work?' He asks

'Did what work?'

'The flower,' He answers, 'it's a gift, for you.'

'Oh, that's what it was.' I look down, I feel so bad. I thought he was doing some sort of joke that we do. I didn't realise that he wanted to give me something that he took effort into making.

Mr. Mellark approaches me and puts a hand on my shoulder, 'Do you want to apologise to him?'

I nod and he escorts me to Rye's room. Mr. Mellark knocks on the door, 'Leave me alone!' Rye shouts

'Rye?' Mr. Mellark asks, 'It's your Dad. Eve wants to say something to you,'

Rye doesn't reply until he opens up the door, Mr. Mellark pats me on the shoulder and leaves us. 'Hey,' I say to Rye

Rye lies on his bed, his blonde hair swishing in the wind of the open window. 'Hey,' He says sitting up

'I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't know you were doing something for me,' I can feel my cheeks redden when I mention the last sentence, it sounded better in my head.

His gray eyes stare at me for a moment and smiles widely, 'Apology accepted,'

I smile at him and he smiles back. I shift my gaze onto his bedside table and see the flower that he tried to give me placed on top of it. I take it and realise that it is a dandelion, 'Thank you,' I say

Rye gets up and walks towards me, 'Your welcome. I'm sorry if it's a bit squashed, my father and I were prac…' He trails off and covers his mouth, realising that he has said too much.

I laugh. I can't believe Rye practised with his Dad to try and get me a flower. Rye's face reddens with embarrassment and chuckles awkwardly. 'So… umm.' He says, trying to make conversation.

I smile and kiss him on the cheek. He seems surprised and happy at the same time but I don't wait for what he has to say because I bolt out of his room, quickly say farewell to Mr. Mellark and run all the way to my house with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **(Before I start the A/N. Just pointing out that the title doesn't mean this is the beginning of the END as in the end with doom and everything. The title means the beginning of the end as in the beginning after the end/epilogue of the Hunger Games trilogy)  
**

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with another story, that's right another story. You guys will be like: What? Another story? I know, I know, just calm down. This is an experimental story, if you guys think this is a kewl story then fine by me and if you guys think this is a horrible story then fine by me. And anyways thank you for reading this, if you are reading this right now then you have read the first chapter of this story. Tell me if you like this, tell me if you hate this story, just tell me something cause I don't know if you are hating this or loving this! I really value your opinions! I won't be having a schedule for this story so please follow if you like dis. Sorry for the really long A/N. Have a gud day - Rage  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finn's POV:**

I watch as the small boat enters the harbour, 'Who does that belong to?' Seacliffe asks, 'Is it one of our ships?'

'I don't know…' I answer. I look closely at the coat of arms on the sail, a red cross with blue and white surrounding it. 'Is anyone familiar with its insignia?'

Everyone shakes their head, 'What should we do?' Fluctus asks

'We are going to see how it is,' I say

'Shall I call for the Capitol's assistance?' Mare asks

'Yes.'

'What should I tell them, Captain?'

'Tell them we have a visitor.'

* * *

My crew and I wait for them to cast anchor and tie their boat to the mooring posts. The visitors look different, pale skin and funny haircuts. 'State your name, where you are from and what business you have here,' I command

There are only around eight members in the boat, 'Please.' One says desperately, 'Alfie needs medical assistance,'

His accent is weird, sounds like Effie, one of my mother's friends, but weirder. 'Where are you from?' I state again

'We are from England,'

'England?' I repeat, 'Never heard of it, is it a District from the Old Capitol?'

The young man looks at me in confusion but shakes his head, 'We are in need of your help,' He tries to step out of his boat but a couple of soldiers point their guns at him

'Don't move!' A soldier shouts

'Alfie is sick, he is going to die if he doesn't get help.'

A medic rushes past us and hops on board with a rag covering her mouth and nose. She attends to Alfie and shakes her head, 'It's too late now.' She whispers to the young man

The young man moves towards Alfie and kneels down beside him. A couple of other crew members crowd around him as well. 'Is this all you are here for?' I ask, 'Medical assistance?'

The young man shakes his head, 'My name is Jack Tully, I was sent on a mission to discover the outer lands for help,'

'What is it you need help with?' I ask impatiently

'England is in deep crisis, war is still raging on in our land. We tried to rebuild after the Great War and succeeded for eighty years in peace, until the King was assassinated and the politicians grew corrupt. Poverty now runs the streets, chaos is everywhere. People turned crazy and destroyed the peace. It's everyone for themselves now, stealing, fighting, destroying.

Some of us remained sane and built up a group called the Hope and started saving and recruiting members who wanted to escape the violence. The rest have gone mad, I don't know what is at play here. We don't know who assassinated the King and how the people started turning in rabid creatures, all we know is that we have to survive. This is why we need your help, we need to train all Hope members and teach them how to fight back.'

I nod thoughtfully, 'Do you think that is the right thing to do?'

'What is?'

'Training people to kill people, do you want war?' I shout angrily. 'This is exactly what my mother told me about. This is not the answer, violence is not the answer!'

'Then what are we going to do?' Jack shouts back, 'My whole family is dead because of them! How can we live if we can't fight for peace?'

I chuckle slightly, 'You know your situation is a bit similar to what we had thirty three years ago. We had a corrupt government who sent kids to fight kids in a death games. We fought back against them and innocent lives were lost. We fought for peace and lost so much. You know what is different to your situation? You are the ones sending kids to possibly fight other kids. You are like the Old Capitol. Those people you want to fight against, are they the enemy?' Jack doesn't answer, 'Are they the enemy?' I shout

'I… don't know,' He says with his head down

'Exactly, you don't know… Now back to what you said about your King. He was assassinated, why? Was he a bad person?'

Jack shakes his head, 'He was a kind person, I don't know why anyone would want him dead.'

'Now you are getting it. The person who killed him, probably wanted war, he probably wanted destruction. And do you know what we are going to do about it?'

'What?' Jack asks

'We are going to find that person.'

* * *

 **Katniss's POV:**

I hear a knock on the door and Rye comes bolting downstairs and opens the door. I turn to Willow and she rolls her eyes at Rye trying to make conversation with Eve. I feel like some happened yesterday that I didn't know about. I was in the woods with Willow after she came back with Peeta from the meadows. Usually Eve stays at our place on Tuesdays for dinner but when I came back it seemed that she didn't stay for too long.

Rye was acting weirdly at the table last night, he was smiling while eating his meal. Peeta was also smiling as well and Willow seemed like she knew what happened. I didn't ask though because I will figure out sooner or later.

'Good evening, Eve. How is your mother?' I ask when she comes in

'She is well, how are you today, Mrs. Mellark?'

'I am well, thank you.' I answer

'Seems like you couldn't stay for dinner last night,' Peeta says to Eve with a grin, 'Missed out on my apple pie.' Eve groans in disappointment. I can't lie, Peeta's apple pie is the best in town. 'But I did save you a slice before Willow could reach it,'

Willow frowns in mock anger and Peeta hands a paper bag to Eve, 'Thank you Mr. Mellark!' Eve says hugging Peeta

'No problem,' He says

Eve sits next to the fire eating her pie and Rye comes and talks to her. I can tell by the way she looks at him when he is not looking that she does in fact care about him. I smile, my little boy is growing up. I look at my family, the people I love most. They are all growing up, even Peeta and I. I know that he is there for me and I am there for him.

A knock on the door wakes me up from my thoughts. Peeta goes to get it and opens the door, waiting outside is President Paylor.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Here is chapter two! I hope you are enjoying the story. Just to clarify, Eve and Rye are 14-years-old. Willow is 18-years-old. Finn is 33-years-old. Katniss and Peeta are 51-years-old. Paylor is 65-years-old. This story happens 11 years after the epilogue. So thank you guys for reading this chapter! Have a good day - Rage  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rye's POV:**

I watch as an old woman stands outside the door, I recognise her as President Paylor from the televisions broadcasts, I wonder what she is doing here. Are my parents involved with politics? I never knew they were friends with the President.

They talk in hushed voices, occasionally looking at Willow and I. 'Is that… President Paylor?' Eve asks in wonder, 'What did your parents work as, in the Rebellion?'

'I don't know,' I answer. I actually never asked my parents what jobs they had in the old days. Dad works at the Mellark Bakery and my Mum occasionally hunts in the woods. She takes Willow with her because she says she is "getting to old for this."

'Do you reckon they were rebels?' Eve asks

'Yea, I guess so,' I say thoughtfully

'NO!' Mum shouts at President Paylor, 'You're not taking them away from me!' She storms upstairs with tears flowing down her face

'I'm sorry Paylor, but you have plenty of other soldiers that can assist with their problem,' Dad says and follows after mother, calling her name.

We all stare at the President with accusing eyes and she shuffles out of the door. Eve looks back at me, 'Is your mum ok?'

'I don't know,' I answer honestly. Willow approaches me, 'Did you hear what they were talking about?' I ask

She shakes her head, 'No.'

* * *

 **Willow's POV:**

I lie in bed and look up at the ceiling. I can hear Mum sobbing in my parent's room and Dad softly talking to her, trying to calm her down. Some mornings she wakes up and I see her sad and afraid. I now know why she does that, she fears that we are going to be taken away from her.

But what I don't know is, why she was so upset by what the President said to her? Is it the same reason? Does she want to take us away from her? If that is the case then no, I will not leave my family.

The sound of rain falls down my closed window. I know that Dad sleeps with his window open, so hopefully the rain doesn't drench the floorboards.

* * *

 **Jack's POV:**

I watch as what Finn calls "the Capitol" leaves the area. They allow us off our boat but under close watch until "the Mockingjay" arrives. They say she can help us solve our problem. I don't see how a single person can help find why an assassin killed a King and caused war.

Alfie died from the illness and we buried him in this strange place they call "Panem." I have a feeling that Stephen and Amelia have caught it. The medics have examined them and say that the disease is unknown to them. That means that my friends are going to die.

They contained them into a special building to try and find a cure and also to stop the germs from spreading to everyone. I sit down near the fire and watch the flames flickering in the wind. Finn approaches me. 'You must have travel a long way to get here.'

'Yeah,' I answer. Finn sits down next to me. 'Who is the Mockingjay? How can she help us?'

'Katniss Everdeen is the Mockingjay, well she was. My mother told me all about her and how she saved us from the broken Government. I guess she will help you like she helped us.'

'What do you mean by was?'

'It was a long time ago, thirty three years ago.' He answers poking a stick into the fire

I nod and continue looking into the flames. 'Do you really think she will help us?'

Finn looks at me, 'Yes.'

* * *

 **Eve's POV:**

No. I look at Rye and he doesn't look at me. I can't believe he said he wanted to go. Mrs. Mellark shift her gaze angrily to Rye, 'NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING!'

'Why can't I? Why can't I help them?' Rye answers back

Mr. Mellark looks at all of us in pain. He told us that some people from a foreign land called England needs help from the "Mockingjay" to solve a problem. I don't know who the Mockingjay is but I reckon Willow knows who it is because she gasped when she heard the name.

'Rye.' Mr. Mellark says, 'You can't go.'

'Why? If you can't go and help them, then I will.' He says

'When you are older, you will understand why you can't go.'

'Why can't you just tell me now?'

'Because... I can't. Not now,' Mr. Mellark says

'Well... If you can't tell me, then you can't stop me from going.'

Mrs. Mellark starts crying and flings herself onto Mr. Mellark. 'Rye, please. You can't go, that's final.'

Rye throws his hands up and marches to his room. Leaving Willow, his parents and me in the dinning room. 'I'm gonna go talk to him,' I say and dismiss myself to his room.

He hasn't locked the door so I open it and enter. Rye is sitting on the window ledge looking outside. I approach him and sit opposite him. 'Why can't they let me go?' He asks

'Because they care about you, Rye.' I answer

He sighs, 'I know but... I feel that they are hiding something from me.'

'Like what?' I ask

'Don't you find it a bit weird that Willow hasn't been talking to me often. That every time I mention The Hunger Games, Dad and Mum go quiet.'

'Maybe there are some things that we don't need to know.' Rye looks at me and nods but something in his eyes makes me stop, 'Your thinking about it aren't you?'

He looks back out the window, 'Yes.'

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than usual and if there are mistakes because I write these chapter all in one go. What do you guys think of Eve and Rye? Thanks to Red Roses1000 for reviewing! You are epic! Please check out her stories! See you in the next chapter! - Rage  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rye's POV:**

I can feel Eve's warm breath on my shoulder. The hovercraft is a good fifty metres from the house. President Paylor is already onboard and her men are loading supplies and preparing for takeoff. Willow was downstairs so we couldn't go through the front door, our only escape was through my bedroom window.

Eve knew she couldn't stop me from doing this so she reluctantly came. I know Mum cares about me, so does Dad and Willow but I have to do this. Something inside of me needs to do this. I can't explain what it is, it's like this is my destiny, what I'm meant to do. It's like it's in my blood.

Eve and I are squatted down behind a tree, a few metres away from the hovercraft. The men have picked up the last of the supplies and are moving it towards the vehicle.

'Now,' I whisper to Eve and we jump up and run towards the closing door.

Its half closed when I haul myself on board. 'Rye!' Eve calls out as she reaches the platform.

I take her outstretched hand and quickly haul her inside, just as the door to the hovercraft closes. Exhausted, we lie on the floor as the vehicle lifts up into the air. We are in the cargo compartment, the room is filled with crates and supplies. Eve takes my hand and squeezes it gently.

'Do you think this is a good idea?' She asks with fear in her eyes.

I understand, we are in a hovercraft filled with people we don't know and trust. For all we know, we could be flying back to the Capitol. Just then she asks if we are going to the Capitol.

I shake my head, 'I don't think they would. They need to inform the visitors that the "Mockingjay" didn't accept the offer to help. That's when we come in.' She nods but her eyes are still filled with fear, 'Hey,' I say reassuringly squeezing her hand back, 'Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it,'

* * *

 **Willow's POV:**

Mum and Dad have gone upstairs together shortly after Rye and Eve went up. I'm still sitting on the dinner chair and rethinking about what Dad had said about the visitors. I never thought about the outside world, I never paid attention. After all these years after the Great War, why didn't they help us? They expect us to help them when a few years ago we needed help, badly. Where were they?

Then the answer hits me. They never thought of the outside world, they never paid attention. They were so busy trying to rebuild themselves and not worrying about the other places.

But now, when we are rebuilding they need help, and what do we do? We don't pay attention. I know mother is the Mockingjay. I know what she's been through so I understand that she refuses.

But she is refusing a country that is having the similar problem we had years ago. I know it's none of my business but I don't want to keep ignoring people who need help. So that is why I have to do it.

I get up from my chair and run up the stairs to Rye's room. He hasn't locked the door so I burst in and start saying that he is right and I will go with him, but he isn't there. My mind is racing, did I not see them leave the house? Surely I wasn't that much in thought?

Then I see the window, wide open with the wind rushing through it. I run over to it and look outside, the hovercraft has gone. I look up at the sky, there it is soaring above, a little dot in the sky. Going away from home.

* * *

I decide to tell Mum and Dad that Eve and Rye have gone to District 4 on the Capitol's hovercraft. Mum starts crying again and my father tries to calm her down. It's too much for her, I can't see her like this.

'Go get the Patterson's. We'll meet them at the train station.' Dad says

I nod and rush out the front door towards Eve's house. Her parents are Ash Patterson and Lauren Patterson. They were 13-years-old when the Rebellion took place. They both attended the same school and were friends before it started, miraculously escaping the firebombs that the Capitol sent over to District 12.

They are two of the few townspeople who escaped the bombs and found refuge in District 13. They later returned to 12 and became more than friends after a few years.

I knock on their door and Lauren opens it, 'Hey Willow, what can I do for you?' She asks smiling at me

'Rye and Eve have gone to District 4!' Her smile fades, 'My parent will explain everything, you have to go to the train station.'

She nods and rushes inside to get Ash. I accompany them to the train station and see Mum and Dad waiting for us. Mum has a distant look in her eyes and I'm getting worried about her. Dad starts talking to Eve's parents and Mum and I wait for the train to arrive.

I look over at her, 'Don't worry Mum. I'm sure they are safe.'

She nods and hugs me tight, 'I love you,' she says

'I love you too, Mum.'

* * *

The train pulls up at the station and the five of us hop on board as the train departs quickly to District 4. It's a private train so no one is inside besides the driver. I sit down on a chair and watch as our home quickly disappears from sight. I see Mum holding onto Dad again and realise that they must be remembering when they were sent off to the Hunger Games.

Ash and Lauren look at them sadly and whisper if Eve is safe. I tell them that Eve is a strong girl and is safe with Rye. They nod and I continue looking out the window. The time flies past and we pull up at District 4. I see the ocean and sand everywhere.

Houses, harbours and fishing huts are placed around the District. It's thriving with busy people. I see the hovercraft near the main harbour and beckon everyone towards it. We run towards it and find Rye and Eve talking to President Paylor and a tall man with bronze hair and green eyes.

'Rye!' Mum calls and hugs my brother in her arms, 'Why did you leave?' She says with tears streaming down her face

'I'm sorry Mum. I just wanted to help, it was like something inside of me needed to. Like it was in my blood,' He says

Mum hugs him again, 'Oh Rye,' She sobs, 'One day you will understand. You're so willing to help everyone. Like your father.' we look at Dad and he smiles and ruffles Rye's hair

I look over at Eve's family and they are hugging her tightly. President Paylor looks at me and back at the man. 'Hey, my name is Finn.' the man greets, offering his hand out

I shake it, 'Nice to meet you, I'm Willow.'

He nods and looks at President Paylor. I look back over and see Rye talking to Mum and Dad. He seems determined to go and finally after a long while it seems like my parent finally give in.

'He's so stubborn.' My Dad whispers to my Mum, 'Just like you,'

Mum playfully punches him in the arm, 'Shut up, Peeta.'

Rye looks at them both, 'I have to go,' He says, 'Please, you have to understand me.'

Mum and Dad nod silently, 'It seems like we have no choice. Just… Promise us that you will come back,' Dad says and Rye nods

'I promise,'

Mum starts crying again and it my eyes start to sting so I turn away. I can't just let my brother go by himself. He can't just go without anyone who knows him. I know that Eve will go but who will protect them both?

'I'm coming too!' I shout and everyone turns to me, 'Rye needs someone to look out for him so I'm going too,'

Eve looks up at her parents and back at me, 'I'm going as well.'

Mum looks at me sadly. I know how much this hurts for her but I promise that I will come back, I promise that we will come back.

I promise.

* * *

 **Eve's POV:**

We board Finn's ship. Willow told me that Finn was her parent's friend's son and that he can be trusted. I nod and hug my parents tightly. 'I love you,' I say

'We love you too, Eve.' Dad says

I nod and say my goodbyes. I'm just about to leave when Mrs. Everdeen taps my shoulder gently. 'Hey Eve?' She asks

'Yes?' I answer turning around

'Take care of Rye and Willow for me, will you?' She asks

I nod, 'I promise,'

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, where it be spelling or something else, because I wrote this in one sitting. Hope you liked it! Just wanted to let you know that i'm going on holidays for a few days so I won't be updating until I get back. See you in the next chapter! - Rage  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Willow's POV:**

I watch as the land slowly disappears and my parents turning to little dots in the horizon. I stay there for awhile even when we are well out of sight. Eve stands beside me her face pale white and her hands gripping the bars tightly. I glance at her and sigh.

'I'm gonna go get some dinner, you coming?' I ask

She nods and follows me into the ship's mess hall. We are very late for dinner so the hall is empty and quiet. The crew consists of: Finn, Seacliffe, Mare, Fluctus, Jack, Oliver, Alex, Greasy Sae (our cook), Rye, Eve and I.

Greasy Sae looks in our direction and passes us a bowl of lamb stew with cabbage. I thank her and take a seat at the nearest table. Eve joins me and we eat in silence as the boat rocks side to side.

Eve stops eating and just stares at the wall, her face pale with a ting of green. 'Someone's seasick.' A voice says behind me

We turn around and see Alex. He is fifteen-years-old, quite young for someone to volunteer to sail the world for help. Then I realise that mother and father were sixteen when they went into the Hunger Games.

'Come with me,' Alex says, 'I have developed a way of not getting sick,'

Eve eyes him suspiciously but shrugs and gets up to follow him out of the mess hall. I watch them and clean up the plates before going to my room.

* * *

 **Eve's POV:**

I follow Alex and he leads me onto the deck and sits down. 'What's your name?' He asks while dangling his feet down over the sea.

I sit down beside him, 'How is this supposed to not make me sick?'

'I'm trying to distract you from the sickness here, give me some help will you?'

I sigh, 'Eve Patterson.'

'I'm Alex Lawson.' He says, 'So… What's your favourite colour?'

'I don't know really, I haven't thought about it that much.'

He nods, 'Mine is blue. I love the sea and the sky.'

'How bad is your country?' I ask

He sighs, 'You have to see for yourself. I can't describe it.'

I nod and watch the stars, 'Hey! I'm not sick anymore.' He smiles and we sit in silence.

'Are you and Rye…' He trails off

'I don't know.' I answer honestly, 'At least not until I'm older.'

He nods and we hear some clattering behind us. I turn around and catch the sight of blonde hair. It's Rye.

* * *

 **Rye's POV:**

I don't know what I think about it. I understand her but why am I so angry? I run towards my assigned room, they may be following me but I don't care. Eve and Alex? Don't get too jealous they were only talking. But it could have been me. Eve always turns to me for help. Why him?

I'm just overreacting as usual. I hear a knock on the door, it's probably Eve but I pretend that I don't hear it and ignore. She opens it anyways and sits down on the edge of my bed.

'Hey Rye. I know you are awake.' She says looking at me. I open my eyes and look at her. 'Don't be so jealous, there is nothing going on between Alex and me. We were just talking because I was seasick.'

I nod and sigh. 'Sorry I was overreacting.'

She smiles at me and then it fades a bit, 'I can't be your girlfriend at the moment Rye. We are only fourteen and I don't want a relationship at the moment.'

I nod, 'I understand. I don't want one either right now.'

'Then don't go all jelly if I talk to other boys. I don't just talk to you remember?'

I smile and nod. 'Just don't go kissing them.'

She shoots me a look but sees that I'm just joking with her and we laugh together. 'I'm gonna go to sleep now. See you tomorrow Rye.'

Eve stands up and walks to the door before she closes it behind her I say, 'Goodnight.'

* * *

 **Finn's POV:**

'So what exactly does this do?' She asks for the billionth time

I sigh, 'I already told you.'

Her lips start to form a comeback when I pull out my secret weapon. Sugar cubes. 'Want a sugar cube?' I ask quickly

Willow looks at me, 'No thanks.'

'Suit yourself.' I mutter

Jack comes into the room and takes a look at the map. 'I can draw what our country looks like but I'm not the best artist.'

'Just ask Rye, he's a painter.' Willow says

'I'll do a rough copy and make him draw it on the map.' Jack says

Willow nods and goes back to looking at the navigational devices for sea travel. Rain starts pouring down lightly and I look out the window. Gray and cloudy. Hopefully it doesn't turn into a storm.

'Cap?' Seacliffe shouts from the steering wheel. I get out of the room and run to him on the deck. 'We have a storm approaching ahead.' I look in the direction and see darker clouds. 'Do you want us to turn around or maybe moor the ship? The water isn't that deep. I'm sure the anchor could hold as we wait out the storm.'

I shake my head. 'We can't moor. The waves will beat us like eggs.' He nods, 'Let's see if we can ride it out.' I suggest and he nods hesitantly. I turn away and move to the deck. 'Lower sails!' I order

Mare and Fluctus move forwards and manoeuvre the ropes to get the sail down. Rye watches in amazement and Oliver steers the rudder forwards. Willow and Alex stowaway some loose items and Willow comes to help them.

Jack approaches me, 'What's going on, Cap?'

I look at him, 'A storm is coming.'

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I'm so, so sorry I haven't been updating this story lately. This chapter is a bit sloppy so I apologize. I have some news to tell you guys, I have been lacking in motivation to write this so I am going on a bit of a Hiatus. I'm really sorry but school is starting again soon and I won't have time to write chapters for this story. I will still be writing 3 Kingdoms just not this one at the moment. I am also currently writing my own stories on Wattpad if any of you are interested in seeing how I write OCs and making my own original plot line. Again I am really sorry but I promise that I will be back onto this story as soon as I am ready to start writing. I promise I will not leave this story. So thank you so much for reading! I will still be on actively and I love reading so if you are currently writing a story please PM me and i'll read and review it. See ya around! - Rage  
**


End file.
